Beverage dispensers traditionally combined a diluent (such as water) with a beverage base. The beverage bases generally have a reconstitution ratio of about three to one (3:1) to about six to one (6:1). The beverage bases generally come in large containers that require a large amount of storage space. The beverage bases also may need to be refrigerated. These requirements often necessitate the need to store these containers far from the actual dispenser and to run long lines from the containers to the dispenser. Alternatively, the containers may be positioned near the dispenser but the size of the containers may limit the number of different beverage bases that may be used with the dispenser.
Several efforts have been made to limit the size of the containers used for beverage bases. For example, commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,370 concerns a “Tri-Mix Sugar-Based Dispensing System.” This patent describes a beverage dispensing system that separates the highly concentrated flavoring in the beverage base from the sweetener and the diluent. The separation allows for the creation of numerous beverage options using several flavor modules and one universal sweetener. U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,370 is incorporated herein by reference in full.
These separation techniques have continued to be refined and improved. For example, commonly owned U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007/0212468, entitled “Methods and Apparatuses for Making Compositions Comprising an Acid and an Acid Degradable Component and/or Compositions Comprising a Plurality of Selectable Components” describes separating the acid and the non-acid components of a non-sweetened concentrate and storing these components separately. This separation of the components allows for prolonged shelf life and also enables further concentration of the flavor components. U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007/0212468 is incorporated herein by reference in full.
Through the separation of the acid and the non-acid components and the further concentration of other beverage components into micro-ingredients, even more brands and flavors may be provided at the beverage dispenser. For example, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007/0205221, entitled “Beverage Dispensing System”, shows a beverage dispenser using multiple micro-ingredients, i.e., ingredients with reconstitution ratios of about ten to one (10:1) or higher. U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007/0205221 is incorporated herein by reference in full. Similarly, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007/0205220, entitled “Juice Dispensing System”, shows a juice dispenser using the micro-ingredients. U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007/0205220 is incorporated herein by reference in full.
In a somewhat similar manner, beverage bottles and cans are generally filled with a beverage in a container filling line via a batch process. The beverage components may be mixed in a blending area and then carbonated if desired. The finished beverage is then pumped to a filler bowl. The bottles and cans then may be filled with the finished beverage via a filler valve as the bottles and cans advanced along the filling line conveyor. The bottles and cans then may be capped, labeled, packaged, and transported to the consumer.
Commonly owned U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008/0271809, entitled “Multiple Stream Filling System”, shows the application of the use of micro-ingredients to a filling line. Multiple micro-ingredient sources may be positioned along a filling line such that many different types of products may be produced along a continuously moving conveyor without filling line down time. U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008/0271809 is incorporated herein by reference in full.
Given the increased use of the micro-ingredients and similar components, there is a desire for an efficient system for filling the micro-ingredients in containers such that the container may be used by beverage dispensers and/or filling lines as desired. The systems and methods for filling the micro-ingredient containers preferably can assemble and fill the containers in a fast and automated manner.